empire_and_unionfandomcom-20200213-history
Terdaran
Terdaran (Gliese 3293) Alliance of Independent Settlements Distance from Sol 59 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 1,941,264,395 Number of assigned police squadrons: 16 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 8 System jump gate coordinates 12495271 Ascension 04 28 36 Declination -25 10 09 Stars in system (single-star system) Gliese 3293, 0.42 solar masses, 0.4 solar radii, metallicity +0.02 Fe/H, spectral class M2.5 Non-CHZ planets Terdaran 1, 3.27 Earth masses, 2.44 Earth radii, orbital period 13.26 days, semi-major axis 0.08 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.21, equilibrium temperature 339 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons (none) CHZ planets Terdaran 2, 24 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 31 days, semi-major axis 0.14 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.09, equilibrium temperature 256 K, uninhabited Terdaran 3, 9 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 48 days, semi-major axis 0.19 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.13, equilibrium temperature 161 K, uninhabited Terdaran 4, 22 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 124 days, semi-major axis 0.36 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.37, equilibrium temperature 220 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Terdaran 2 b, 1.09 Earth masses, 1.05 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 255 K, population 1,210,115,567 Terdaran 2 c, 1.05 Earth masses, 0.99 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 260 K, population 720,482,095 Terdaran 3 b, 1.16 Earth masses, 1.07 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 250 K, uninhabited Terdaran 4 b, 1.22 Earth masses, 1.13 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 257 K, uninhabited Terdaran 4 c, 1.15 Earth masses, 1.06 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 259 K, uninhabited Terdaran 4 d, 0.78 Earth masses, 0.85 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 260 K, uninhabited Jump Gate Station: Level 14, distance from jump gate 0.08 AU System Details Terdaran is one of the most important AIS systems due to its population and industrial capacity. Without the UAP Shipyards facilities in this system, the AIS would lose nearly a quarter of its fighter manufacturing capability. This system is also an important manufacturer of capital shield emitters and ECM systems, without which the AIS fleets would be unshielded and unable to defend themselves against missiles. This system is quite safe as regards piracy; it is not an irregular occurrence for pirate squadrons to pass through the system, but they will rarely attack traders and miners since help is almost never far away. The mining opportunities in this system are quite profitable due to the thick asteroid belt between 1.0 and 2.5 AU from the star. About a tenth of these asteroids are claimed by the IMG. This system has a Starconnect hub near the jump gate, and an AIS naval recruiting station near Terdaran 3. This system is interesting since there are several habitable but uninhabited moons; these could be expanded onto in the future should the population density on the other moons become too high. It is rumored that the AIS has naval bases on these moons, which would explain the large number of AISN fighter squadrons assigned to Terdaran. The heavy naval defenses in this system are part of the AIS attempt to increase its power and control in the sector closest to Sol, which is currently dominated by the Andolian Protectorate and Asgardian Alliance. Category:Star Systems